User talk:Blade bane
=First fanon attempt= And here it is. I stated a while ago that I would take a shot at writing fanon, and my main page is the fruit of my labor. Obviously, it is incomplete, but I intend to add more to it, and with luck people will like it. I decided to try a fanon-ish way to make my user page, and I decided to do it like the character fanons on this site. So here it is, in all its incomplete glory. As I writ this, I am booting up my xbox with halo 3 in it, so expect to see a picture of my character up in roughly 10 minutes. Blade bane 05:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC)Blade bane =Guestbook= Jackattack30 10:11, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Jackattack30 Article Nice to see someone enjoyed it. Thanks. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Check These Out I made some new articles and revised Project Slayer A LOT. * Bounty Hunter. * The Alliance. * How to Capture a SPARTAN. (Read Bounty Hunter before you read this one)! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Far From Over... Project Slayer has a long way to go. I'm revising a lot of it; adding things, stuff like that. Hell, if I'm lucky RelentlessRecusant will join me in making Project Slayer. Check it out later to see more of the "official" information. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Story Thanks, I'll enjoy reading it :P. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 13:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Zalcrans Thanks for the Comment! I try my best to Improve my Zalcran-Related Articles and If you like them so much then you should check out the related articles below: *Peaceful Jungle (Level) *Breed Form *Zalcran Hybrid Again, thanks for the Comments and I hope to make more Zalcran articles later on! Invite I think you've earned this ^_^ ......Say what now!?! Lol just keep in contact with the other role-players and you should do fine! Just add anything you want, whenever you want. Just make sure there's no godmodding or anything like that. You can link then to others, but as I said before talk to the Other RPers before relating your Character to theirs. Damn... he's kind of-his-rocker isn't he? Something tells me he and Maydor are alot alike. To back he's "passed on" Look at This Ha! Look who's making his way on Halo Fanon! Good job kid. Even to this day, I've never had a role play invite. You should be proud. I've also left my comments on Anro 'Cinatee and I must say: well done! Look at what I had to say sometime... Also, I've finished Part I of Varine 'Zembenee if you were wanting to check it out sometime. Keep up the great work. [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 08:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Rank Saw the question you asked MaT and so; according to Halopedia, he was a Sangheili Commander of the Covenant Army (Ultra Elite, basically), before the split. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Rtas_Vadumee You're welcome. :] 05:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Want to be Enemies? ;) Dude, you know the RP Sepratists? Would you like to make Anro and Barjah like... enemies or something? I'd have to forward Barjah's story a little bit then they could meet. (Barjah is a Loyalist by the way). It just sounded cool if the both of our characters could be archenemys =P Tell me whatcha' wanna' do here. Thanks, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Anro 'Cinatee You're welcome. o_o IRC HOW TO GET TO THE IRC 1: Click the link below. http://www.mibbit.com/chat 2: The skin will change and you'll now be in the setup stage. There will be three things you need to do to join: *Only pay attention to the top section (it has a frog in it). *You will see a section that says Nick:, next to it is a section for you to type in; type Blade_bane in it or anyother nickname you would rather be known as. (The IRC doesn't allow you to have symbols in your nickname, keep that in mind). *Directly next to Nick: will be another place for text it's labeled Channel:. Inside it type: #halo-fanon exactly as I've typed it. *Lastly, at the top will be a section that says: IRC. Next to it will be a space you can select your IRC server in. It's listed alphabetically, select Freenode. Now click GO. 3: Enjoy chatting. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) You are not going to be on here for long for resorting to personal attacks and petty insults. Although, you should keep it up, you insulting me will just get you banned. Win-Win. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] First warning on civility Thanks It's alright. Ajax is right about the plasma disrupting plasma, that's why I took it off. But thanks anyway. Hyper Zergling 00:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE Thanks. Anyways Im too lazy to make an achievement today, lol. KINDERGARTEN BATTLE Here is what happened. It was the 3rd day of Kindergarten. I was happilly eating my lunch (all I remember were the cookies). They were chocolate chip and cashews. MY FAVORITE!!! Then this snotnosed little brat comes up and takes them out of my hand, and eats them in front of me. I was really pissed off so when we had a sleep break I punched him in the face when he was sleeping. Then I got kicked out of school and never went back since. Thats the story. Hope you liked it !!! I am not very agressive anymore, but I do get easily flustered sometimes, especially if I had a bad day. People are naturally agressive, the book of war was written when 1 ape slapped another. Its human nature. We just have to control it. Wo wo wo wo wo 1st of all, please stay the fuck out of my business. 2nd, i was messing around so they would stop flaming me. Have you ever been flamed ? IT SUCKS ASS !!! I am in a bad mood, I think I lost one of my BF's, and I am freaking out. I am sorry if you think I attacked you. I have had a very bad day and I even told you in the baove section that I get easily flustered, and I a,m beyond that right now. If you dont want to talk to me, then fine, goodbye. Message me if you still want to talk.